In recent years, heavy emphasis has been placed upon the development of underground electrical power distribution systems, especially in light industrial, commercial and residential areas. Various power distribution components, such as shielded electrical cables, transformers and electrical connectors have been evolved for use in such systems.
Among these components, shielded electrical connectors and terminators have been developed which are readily assembled in the field at the terminal ends of shielded electric cables so as to facilitate the construction and installation of underground power distribution systems.
In installations where the shielded high voltage power cables are of the type having a central conductor surrounded by an insulator which is, in turn, surrounded by a shielding system including a metallic tape shield, a wire shield or other proprietary shielding systems, it is often necessary to connect the shield to ground at prescribed locations, and especially adjacent the terminal ends of the cables where connectors or terminators are to be installed. It is also necessary to ground the component itself so as to prevent the build up of charges on its surface. It would be advantageous to have available a grounding device which would enable effective connections of such a shield to ground and the exterior of the component to be accomplished with an ease of assembly similar to that enjoyed by the currently available components described above.